


to gay or not to gay

by HelmetParty



Category: Big Mouth (Netflix), Big Mouth - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Monster sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Andrew needs comfirmation.





	to gay or not to gay

**Author's Note:**

> Let this go down in history as the first Big Mouth fic. Also let me go down. To hell. Where I will never have to write something like this again.

 You know, Andrew kind of figured he would have a normal life. 

 

 Ever since that thing - that monster - had suddenly popped into his life, everything has been about getting off.

 

 Well with great power comes great responsibility.

 

 It had convinced him. If he wanted to know if he was really gay or not, all he had to do was try. And who better to have your first time with then the literal personification of your own hormonal changes? The monster was quick to mention this, telling him how the only real way to prove he wasn't gay was to not get off to it.

 

 "S-so, uh-" Andrew stuttered, laying on his bed awkwardly. "I-i-i mean....how is this...?"

 

 The hairy beast pounced on his bed with a predatory esque gaze. He grinned, and Andrew saw its sharp teeth.

 

 "Maybe this is wrong."

 

 The beast comes closer. "We'll see."

 

 Andrew wasn't entirely sure what to do. He didn't even know if that thing had a cock - he was naked all the time right? So where was it?

 

 Out of a barely visible slit came a large red dick. Andrew was suprised and he gasped, looking down at it like it was a gun. "Jesus christ!" he gasps, trembling a bit. "Where the hell did that come from?!"

 

 "Come on Andrew. You seriously haven't seen animal planet or anything? I can't believe schools these days don't even teach about figurative monster anatomy."

 

 Andrew sighs anxiously, and wastches as the monster comes over him. He was already naked, but he was thinking maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

 

The monster puts the tip at Andrews hole; he gasps, closing his legs around his hairy body. The monster chuckles. "Chill, Andrew. Its not even in. Yet."

 Slowly but surely, the cock is pushed inside him. Andrew was too busy focusing on the burning in his ass to notice that his cock was hard.

 

 The monster laughs, but continues. "Its already in," he states. "I'm starting to think this isn't your first time. Now here comes the fun part."

Sliding in and out, Andrew gasps. The burning amplifies 100 times, but a new feeling arises too: pleasure. Andrew looks down for the first time and realizes that he is getting off to this.

 

 Off to a monster, a man no less, fucking him.

 

 And he likes it.

* * *

 

 The next few days at school are awkward to say the least. He tries to avoid Nick and Jessi, but also from his own hormone monster. 

 But not even he could do that.

 "What's up Andrew? Other than your dick last night."

 Andrew tries to walk away.

 "You know you can't run from me right? I'm literally a personification of your teenage hormones. I will literally be here until you are dead, or you know more spicifically, 24."

 He keeps walking. There is red on his cheeks, but he knows he won't be able to avoid him forever.

 Well. He'll try anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Final--Pam on Tumblr. This was written in a phone.


End file.
